Here With Me
by Minimoy
Summary: -TRADUCTION-de Gaby-Black.James l'amoureux transit,Sirius le bourreau des coeurs,Remus le romantique,Les Maraudeurs ensembles. Leurs joies,leurs peines,leur vie à Poudlard...
1. Waiting for you

**Titre** : Here with me

**Auteur** : Gaby-Black (laissez lui une tite review ca lui fera très plaisir...)

**Traductrice** : Minimoy (A moi aussi ça me fera très plaisir une tite review ...)

**Disclamer** : RIEN n'est à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages qui eux sont la proprité de Gaby-Black.

**Pairing **: vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ,tit curieux... mais vu les persos de la fic c pas très compliqué à deviner....

**Rating** : G

**Résumé **: James l'amoureux transit, Sirius le bourreau des coeurs, Remus le romantique, Les Maraudeurs ensembles. Leurs joies, leurs peines, leur vie avant que tout ne change ...

**Note** : Je veux juste remercier Gaby, qui, en plus d'être l'auteur, est ma betareader ... (enfin, c'est elle qui m'a corrigé le chap j'en dédui qu'elle acceptera...jespere...) Euh, sinon, ben je suis toute contente parce que c la première fois que je poste, même si ce texte est pas de moi ça fait plaisir... -

* * *

**1**

**WAITING FOR YOU**

_« Accio Carte ! »_

La Carte des Maraudeurs s'envola des mains des garçons et atterri dans le point serré de Venusta. En latin, le mot « venusta » voulait dire beauté, charme et élégance, ce qui était une bonne définition de la fille. Elle possédait des cheveux noirs longs et raides, de grands yeux dont la couleur se situait entre le vert et le jaune. Etre l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie, n'était pas vraiment important pour elle. Elle préférait rester avec ses amies plutôt que de donner rendez-vous à de stupides garçons, au grand dam des ces dit garçons.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ça ?? » Se demanda t-elle à haute voix, un sourire curieux illuminant son visage alors que les mots suivants s'écrivaient sur la carte :

_M. Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR._

« Rends là moi, Venusta » Grogna Sirius Black de son fauteuil près du feu.

La connaissant depuis des années, il était parfaitement au courant qu'elle détestait son nom entier et préférait être appelé Venus. Mais Sirius aimait taquiner les gens. Spécialement les filles. Et spécialement Venus. Tous les deux étaient des Sangs Purs donc quelque part apparentés, bien qu'ils n'avaient s'eut ce qu'ils avaient en communs. Les sorciers de Sang Pur étaient tous plus ou moins apparentés les uns aux autres, mais Sirius et Venus envisager qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

Cependant, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Sirius avait les mêmes cheveux noir et les mêmes yeux, bien que les siens scintillaient plus souvent d'amusement. Ses beaux traits étaient habituellement éclairés par le rire, alors que Venus portait le plus souvent une expression sarcastique sur son visage. Tous les deux étaient grands et intelligents en cours, bien que Sirius semblait ne jamais travailler. Tout dans la tête, comme lui et son meilleur ami, James Potter, avaient l'habitude de dire.

Les cheveux noirs en désordre et les yeux noisette scintillant derrière ses lunettes rondes : James était assis à côté de Sirius. Il était difficile de les voir séparés, après six ans d'amitié, ils étaient plus frères que meilleurs amis.

Assis à côté de d'eux se trouvaient les deux derniers Maraudeurs : Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Remus était un garçon calme et intelligent qui avaient des yeux couleur ambre et un sourire timide. Cependant, pour des raisons inconnus de la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, il avaient quelques cheveux gris l'air en fatigué en permanence.

Peter, quant à lui, paraissait insignifiant comparé aux trois autres Maraudeurs, qui avaient un aspect et une renommée de garçons intelligents. Lui était petit, maladroit, plutôt gros et loin d'être le premier de la classe.

_« Accio Carte » _Dit Sirius d'un ton exaspéré en levant sa baguette. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? En plein milieu de la nuit ? »

Il était en effet une heure du matin, et l'accueillante et chaleureuse Salle Commune des Gryffondor était entièrement vide à l'exception des quatre Maraudeurs et de Venus.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question ! » Venus avait l'air scandalisé, mais elle décida quand même de répondre. « Je ne dormait pas. J'ai entendu du bruit et donc je suis descendu voir ce qu'il se passait. »

Sirius et James lancèrent un regard réprobateur à Peter, en effet il avait fait tomber un grand ??????? qui décorait la cheminée qui gisait maintenant sur le sol. Peter poussa un léger cri et regarda ailleurs.

« Et – comme pas hasard » Venus continua sarcastiquement « Je vous trouve tous les quatre ici. Bon sang, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, encore? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! » Trancha Sirius.

« Oh, si, Black, ça me regarde ! » Grogna Venus en retour. « Je suis, malheureusement, dans la même maison que vous. Mais si vous faites quelque chose, n'importe quoi, j'irais réveiller Lily et nous irons tout droit chez Mc Gonagall demain ... »

A la mention de Lily les yeux de James s'illuminèrent. Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor et meilleure amie de Venus, était la fille de ses rêves depuis des années. D'habitude James pouvait avoir une fille facilement, mais pas Lily Evans.

« Mais nous n'avons rien fait, n'est ce pas ? » Dit James innocemment, parlant pour la première fois. « Nous étions juste en train de ...parler. »

Venus le regarda suspicieusement, sachant qu'il préparait quelque chose. Les Maraudeurs aimaient particulièrement faire toutes sortes de farces, blagues ou mauvais coups.

En fait, cette nuit, ils élaboraient des projets pour la pleine lune, qui aurait lieu deux jours plus tard. La raison pour laquelle les quatre garçons étaient tellement intéressés par la pleine lune était que Remus était un loup-garou. Il avait été mordu quand il était encore un petit garçon. Quand ils l'avaient appris, Sirius, James et Peter, loin de le rejeter, décidèrent de devenir Animagi pour tenir compagnie à Remus pendant les nuits où il se transformait. Ils y parvinrent finalement pendant leur cinquième année. Sirius était devenu a grand chien noir, James un magnifique cerf et Peter un petit rat.

« Retourne au lit, Venusta » Sirius ricana. « Tu ne voudrais pas dormir en classe demain, hein ? »

Mais Venus restait toujours, les fixant sévèrement.

« Je ferais ce que je veux » Rétorqua t-elle furieusement « Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que vous retourniez au lit. »

« Si tu veux, tu peux aussi me suivre dans mon lit... » Dit Sirius sur un ton mielleux, mais Venus ne rougi même pas face à ce commentaire.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, prit place à côté de Remus et attendit. Remus avait toujours était celui qu'elle préférait et elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi il restait avec Sirius, qui était un parfait idiot. Même si elle admettait que James était aussi arrogant, elle l'aimait plus que Sirius, de plus, il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et elle adorait le Quidditch.

Les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient rien faire temps que Venus serait là. Ils devaient donc trouver un nouveau plan, et ce n'était pas très difficile. James bailla la bouche grande ouverte et se leva.

« Je suis fatigué »Dit-il « Je vais au lit. Vous venez les gars ? »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Sirius et Remus, qui comprirent immédiatement ce que James prévoyait, se levèrent à leur tour. Peter, cependant, arborait comme toujours son air naïf, il fit juste ce que faisaient ses amis.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est juste un de vos autre plan ? » Dit Venus suspicieusement.

James se tourna vers elle et lui lança un sourire condescendant.

« Tu es parano ma chère Venus... » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Venus leva les yeux au ciel et regarda les quatre garçons monter dans leur dortoir. Elle soupira et, supposant qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner au lit et essayer de dormir, monta les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles.

Après plusieurs minutes, les quatre garçons revenaient dans la Salle Commune, mais cette fois sous la Cape d'Invisibilité de James.

« Elle est parti » Murmura James. « Bien, qu'est ce que vous pensez d'une promenade près du lac ? Je n'ai pas du tout envi de dormir. »

Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent et ils sortirent tous les quatre prudemment et doucement du château.

Quand Venus se réveilla le jour suivant et ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, elle informa immédiatement Lily de sa rencontre avec les Maraudeurs la nuit précédente. Lily l'écouta avec un regard consterné sur son joli visage, ses yeux verts brillant grands ouverts.

« Je suis sure qu'ils préparaient encore quelque chose » Répondit Lily en soupirant. « Qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire pour les arrêter ? Rien. J'en ai bien peur. »

Mais Venus avait l'air pensive.

« Peut-être que nous pouvons, je veux dire, on ne peut pas avoir tout essayé, n'est ce pas ? Je réfléchirais à ça en Histoire de la Magie. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, Lily eut l'air révolté : Elle était la meilleure élève de leur classe et elle était toujours attentive en cours, plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

« Venus tu ne peux pas faire ça » Dit une voix endormie mais amusé derrière les rideaux du lit proche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête blonde d'Anna Ripperton's apparus alors qu'elle ouvrait les rideaux de son lit. Anna était née de parents Moldus, comme Lily, elle avait des cheveux courts couleur de miel et de doux yeux bruns. Elle était plus petite que Lily et Venus et plus tempérée.

« De toute façon, allons y les filles. Où on sera en retard. » Les pressa Lily et les trois filles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ? » Demanda Sirius, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

« Je pense que l'on pourrait explorer le tunnel qu'on a découvert la nuit dernière, derrière la statue du Sorcier Aveugle. » Répondit James, tout excité.

« Oh, les gars, on ne peut pas rester pour une fois ? » Se plaignait Remus « Si on continu comme ça vous devrez me traîner vous-savez-où demain »

Sa voix était basse, Remus était toujours effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse découvrir son secret. Chaque nuit de pleine lune ses amis et lui allaient à la Cabane Hurlante.

« D'accord » James soupira. « Nous irons sans toi »

« Hum, on a oublié quelque chose, Cornedrue » Dit Sirius « L'entraînement de Quidditch »

« Oh, c'est vrai... » James soupira « En fait, je dois dire à Venus la nouvelle tactique que j'ai mis au point. »

« Tu ne peux pas juste lui dire d'aller en Enfer et de nous envoyer une carte postale ? » Suggéra Sirius, plein d'espoir.

« Sirius, elle est la meilleure Poursuiveuse de l'équipe. » Répondit James sérieusement.

« Je sais. » Sirius se renfrogna.

Venus était l'une des seules filles de l'école qui ne semblait pas être affecté par son charme légendaire, et cela l'énervé au plus haut point.

« Et essaye d'être sympa avec elle. » Dit James, désinvolte. « Elle est la meilleure amie de Lily après tout. »

Sirius renversa ''accidentellement'' son jus de citrouille dans l'assiette de James, mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne sembla pas s'en soucier car l'objet de son affection venait juste de s'asseoir quelques places plus loin.

« Salut, Lily! » Dit-il joyeusement, tournant toute son attention vers elle.

« Potter. » Dit-elle froidement. « Je tiens juste à te faire savoir que j'attends que vous fassiez quelque chose de mal pour aller tout droit chez Mc Gonagall. Compris? »

James sourit tout penaud et acquiesce. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle dit :

«Il se trouve que je suis pressé, alors s'il te plait ne m'ennui pas aujourd'hui, pour l'amour de Dieu »

« D'accord, si je ne peux pas être sympa avec toi, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire » Dit James froidement, malade et fatigué de son comportement, il essayait seulement de commencer une conversation, et, comme toujours, elle était désagréable avec lui.

« Parfait, dans ce cas dis quelque chose. »

Avec ça, elle se tourna et commença à remplir son assiette avec des saucisses.

« Pas de chance, Cornedrue. » Dit doucement Remus.

James sourit tristement. Le pire était que plus elle le repoussait plus il l'aimait. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle même après toutes ces années. Ce n'était pas un béguin d'adolescent, et, peu importe ce que pouvaient dire les autres, James savait que c'était de l'Amour. Un amour que l'on ne ressent qu'une fois dans une vie, alors il continuait d'attendre.

_So if you're lonely _

_You know I'm here _

_Waiting for you _

_I'm just a cross-hair _

_I'm just a short away from you_

_And if you leave here_

_You leave me broken_

_Shattered I lie_

(Take me out by Franz Ferdinand)

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous avez aimé ... pour me le dire laissez une tite review ça coûte rien et ça fais plaisir et ça fera aussi venir le chapitre 2 plus vite ... eheh mdr, non non c pas du chantage ...

**Note 2** : J'ai pas traduit la chanson de la fin parce que je trouve que ça ne fait pas bien en Français mais si pour le chapitre2 vous voulez que je la traduise je le fais... dites moi...

-


	2. Too much to ask

**Titre** : Here with me 

**Auteur** : Gaby-Black (laissez lui une tite review ca lui fera très plaisir...)

**Traductrice** : Minimoy (A moi aussi ça me fera très plaisir une tite review ...)

**Disclamer** : RIEN n'est à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages qui eux sont la proprité de Gaby-Black.

**Pairing **: vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ,tit curieux... mais vu les persos de la fic c pas très compliqué à deviner....

**Rating** : G

**Résumé **: James l'amoureux transit, Sirius le bourreau des coeurs, Remus le romantique, Les Maraudeurs ensembles. Leurs joies, leurs peines, leur vie avant que tout ne change ...

**Note** : Alors voilà le chapitre 2 ... J'ai essayé de tenir compte des conceils de Watterlily, j'espère que c'est mieux comme ça. Vous trouverez (seulement deux personnes en fait) les réponses aux reviews à la fin.

* * *

**2**

**TOO MUCH TO ASK**

Le soir, alors que Venus était à son entraînement de Quidditch, Anna et Lily allèrent à la bibliothèque pour commencer leur devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui avait pour sujet : « Les sortilèges impardonnables et comment y résister ».

Dès qu'elles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, toujours silencieuse, elles aperçurent Remus assis seul à une table avec de nombreux livres ouvert devant lui.

« Oh, regarde qui es là ... » Dit doucement Lily en regardant son amie dans les yeux « Remus... »

Anna roula des yeux mais rougit néanmoins. Elle était amoureuse de Remus depuis leur cinquième année mais elle était trop timide pour le lui avouer. Lily souriait d'un air satisfait alors qu'elles allaient à sa rencontre.

« Salut ! » Dirent-elle d'une même voix.

Remus sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à entendre quelqu'un, il leva les yeux vers elles et sourit quant il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait.

« Salut, Lily, Anna ! Qu'est ce que vous êtes venues faire ? »

« Notre devoir de DFCM » Répondit Lily.

« Je suis en train de le faire » Répondit Remus en souriant. « On peut le faire ensemble. Chacun prend un sort, ça ira plus vite comme ça. »

Les filles acceptèrent et s'assirent en face de lui prenant un des vieux livres qui étaient sur la table.

« Je prend l'Imperius » Dit immédiatement Lily.

« Et moi le Doloris » Dit Remus

« Bien, je prendrais l'Avada Kedavra » Anna roula des yeux et attrapa dans un bruit sourd un livre fin intitulé « Le sortilège de mort »

Pendant un moment ils se contentèrent de lire en silence, notant occasionnellement quelque chose sur un parchemin puis soudainement Anna souffla bruyamment.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Anna ? » Demanda Lily relevant la tête du livre « Les dangers du Sortilège de L'Imperius », elle regardait Anna avec inquiétude.

« C'est juste que j'ai trouvé combien de personnes avaient à ce sort » Anna murmura, l'ai choqué « Personne »

Ils se regardèrent, inquiets, puis ils notèrent sur leurs parchemins « L'Avada Kedavra ne peut pas être contré »

#O#O#O#O#O#

Pendant ce temps, sur le terrain de Quidditch :

« BLACK ! » Hurla Venus « Pourquoi est ce que tu as envoyé le Cognard sur moi ? »

Elle vola rapidement, la rage visible sur son visage, vers Sirius. Le Cognard était passé juste au dessus de sa tête.

« Je ne t'ai rien envoyé du tout » Dit Sirius, tout innocemment, même si ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

« Un Batteur est supposé faire attention aux autres joueurs, s'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas blessé ! » Continua t-elle, toujours en hurlant, le menaçant du doigt « Et pas leur envoyer le Cognard en pleine tête ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Dit la voix de James au dessus d'eux.

Ils le regardèrent arriver et commencèrent à parler en même temps.

« Cornedrue, elle est complètement folle et paranoïaque... »

« Il a envoyé le Cognard sur moi ! J'aurais pu être blessé et... »

« Taisez vous ! » Dit James, les regardant en fronçant les sourcils « Je pense que je ferais mieux de vous laisser régler ça tout seuls. » Avec ça, il partit sur son balai, prétendant avoir repéré le Vif d'Or.

« Quoi ? » Cria Venus. « Tu ne vas rien faire ? »

Elle soupira, voyant bien que James était parti, et se tourna vers un Sirius tout souriant.

« Je jure que je n'ai rien fais. » Dit-il.

« Bien sur » Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Tu es certainement la personne la plus innocente au monde, Sirius Black. »

Une heure plus tard, les sept Gryffondor entraient dans les vestiaires, fatigués et frigorifiés. Venus ne parlait toujours pas à Sirius et James, elle était toujours en colère contre eux. L'équipe se changea en silence. Les premiers à partir furent les deux autres Poursuiveurs, Maia Brandy et David Jordan, James et Sirius les suivirent. Il ne restait plus que Venus et Mark Riley, le gardien. Il était en septième année, grand, aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleus. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant trois semaines l'année précédente mais Venus avait décidé de casser parce qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment et elle ne voulait pas le blesser d'avantage.

« Venus » Dit-il doucement « Tu es très belle ce soir »

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Elle ne voyait pas comment, avec sa tenue de Quidditch et ses cheveux désordonnés, elle pouvait avoir l'air belle. Mais Mark lui disait toujours des choses comme ça, même après qu'ils aient rompus.

Soudainement il l'attrapa et la rapprocha de lui. Pressant ses lèvres froides contre les siennes.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte a la volé, la faisant claquer contre le mur, et entra dans la pièce marchant à grand pas.

La mâchoire de Sirius tomba au plancher quand il vit Venus essayer vainement de repousser Mark. Il compris immédiatement. Il courut vers eux, prit Mark par les épaules et le poussa contre le mur.

Sirius le regarda de haut avec un profond dégoût dans les yeux « Tu la touches encore une seule fois, une petite fois, et crois moi tu auras à faire à moi. » Dit-il d'un ton dur et froid.

Mark, bien que plus grand que Sirius, avait l'air, sur le moment, vraiment petit comparé au jeune Black. Venus les regardait sans bouger. Sirius se recula d'un pas et Mark en profita pour partir en courant.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

« Et bien, je devrais te remercier, je crois... » Dit Venus d'une toute petite voix.

« Je revenais parce que j'avais oublié quelque chose. » Répondit Sirius d'un ton morne, faisant comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu et prenant quelque chose dans son casier. Quand il se retourna Venus se rendit compte, à cause de la dangereuse lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux et de ses traits tirés, qu'il était toujours énervé. Soudain, elle pris conscience qu'elle le connaissait vraiment bien, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, même sous la torture. Ils sortirent en silence, la nuit était froide et sombre en ce mois de janvier.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de m'excuser, vu que je t'ai sauvé la vie. » Dit Sirius tout à fait sérieusement alors qu'il ouvrait la porte en chêne.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux qui ressemblait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu à un aboiement (comme Sirius, parfois).

« Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ? Et je croyais que tu étais innocent pour le Cognard ? »

Sirius n'eut pas besoin de répondre car une fille courrait à leur rencontre. Elle était plus jeune et plus petite que Venus, et malgré ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux sombres, Sirius devina qu'il s'agissait de la petite sœur de Venus.

« Salut, Iris » Dit Venus en essayant de ne pas paraître trop fatiguée. « Je reviens juste de l'entraînement de Quidditch alors ne m'en veux pas mais je vais directement à la Grand Salle pour manger. »

Iris les regarda curieusement tout en les suivant jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Iris parla à Venus de quelque chose qu'elle avait fait en classe mais Sirius n'écouta pas vraiment.

« Jolie fille » Commenta Sirius d'un ton expert juste après qu'Iris se soit assise avec ses amis et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'autre bout de la table, où mangeaient les sixièmes années.

« N'y pense même pas, elle a seulement treize ans. » Dit Venus en le défiant du regard. « Enfin, c'est pas comme si ce genre de choses t'arrêtaient...J'ai entendu dire que tu étais sortis avec une Serdaigle de troisième année la semaine dernière. »

« C'est qu'une rumeur. » Protesta Sirius, néanmoins il affichait un petit sourire modeste, trop heureux que l'on parle de lui.

« De toute façon je l'ai déjà mise en garde contre toi » Continua Venus.

Sirius ricana « Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Une immense banderole que tu accrocherais dans la Grande Salle et où on pourrait lire « Prenez garde à Sirius Black, le gigolo de service ».

« Ca c'est une bonne idée. » Dit Venus à moitié sarcastiquement alors qu'elle s'asseyait entre Lily et Anna.

A la droite de Lily était assis James, au plus grand damne de celle-ci. Il parlait avec Remus et Peter alors qu'elle était en grande conversation avec Anna donc pour l'instant la proximité de James lui importait peu.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi fou de Lily après tout ce temps ? » Lui demanda Remus en souriant. « Je veux dire, Lily est très jolie c'est vrai, mais il y a pleins d'autres filles... »

James y réfléchis mais dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Bien sur Lily était belle, intelligente, gentille, sauf avec lui, mais avec la plupart des étudiants, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre...

« Je ne sais pas » Répondit un James songeur « Elle a ce petit quelque chose qui font que les autres filles sont insignifiantes, je ne les vois même pas. »

« Arrête ça, James, ou je vais me mettre à pleurer » Dit Sirius d'un ton dramatique en s'asseyant.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel « Et bien, j'ai trouvé que c'était très mignon. »

« Bah, tu as toujours était le romantique du groupe, Lunard » Rétorqua Sirius en rigolant.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal la dedans » Rétorqua Sirius, un peu vexé.

« Laisse tomber, Moony » Dit James « Tu sais bien que Sirius n'est pas un spécialiste en ce qui concerne l'amour »

« Tu insinue quoi par là ? » Demanda Sirius, lui lançant un regard noir.

« J'insinue que » répondit son meilleur ami « vu que tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux, tu ne peux rien savoir la dessus. »

« Qui a dit que je n'était jamais tombé amoureux ? »

Remus et James se regardèrent un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était vrai que Sirius était sorti avec un grand nombre de filles mais aucunes n'avaient tenues plus d'une semaine. Puis James finit par tourner son attention vers Lily ; elle riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la tête en arrière. Etre assis juste à coté d'elle pour le dîner était génial du point de James, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir la faire rire comme ça. Le seul problème était qu'elle semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur quand il était près d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Potter ? » Dit Lily d'une voix menaçante. « C'est déjà assez énervant de t'avoir assis juste à côté de moi...Alors, stp, est ce que tu pouvais arrêter de me casser les pieds. »

« Je n'avais rien fais » Marmonna un James tout penaud en plongeant son regard dans son assiette.

_But every time I try to make you smile   
You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself   
Every time I try to make you laugh   
You stand like a stone   
Alone in your zone   
Is it too much that I'm asking for?_

(Too Much To Ask, by Avril Lavigne)

* * *

Voila, un chapitre de plus!! eheh

Bon passons tout de suite au R.A.R ...(c comme ca que ça se di,non?) :

**Watterlily** : Merci tout bcp pour ta toute gentille review !!! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir même si le caractère des persos et tout ça ne vient pas de moi je suis contente qu'avec ma traduction tu les aimes!!! :) J'espère que tu auras aimé Sirius dans ce chapitre, perso j'ai adoré traduire les passages avec Venus!! et la suite s'annonce tout aussi bien!!! ;) Merci aussi pour ton conceil pour les reviews anonymes, je savais pas qu'il fallait décocher quelque chose et pour ton autre conceil, les séparations, j'ai essayé d'en faire pour ce chapitre tu as du voir des signes bizarres à un moment, j'ai relu le chapitre là juste avant mai je crois que c'est pas très utile pour ce chapitre, si ça l'est di moi où j'aurais du en mettre pour que je sache, ca seré sympa!et je m'arrengerais pour mieux faire dans le chapitre 3, (qui est en cours de traduction et pas mal avancé, à moitié en fait)...

**kikou(  )** : Merci pour ta tite review!!! C'est vrai que James souffre pas mal et croi moi il a pas fini d'en baver le pauvre... eheh. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus!!

Jattend vos review!! Pour vous deux au dessus c une obligation de reviewer...faites gaffe sinon ...lol je plaisante bien sur!

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ... (euh, c dans quoi déja?)


	3. Beautiful

**Titre** : Here with me

**Auteur** : Gaby-Black (laissez lui une tite review ca lui fera très plaisir...)

**Traductrice** : Minimoy (A moi aussi ça me fera très plaisir une tite review ...)

**Disclamer** : RIEN n'est à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling, excepté certains personnages qui eux sont la proprité de Gaby-Black.

**Pairing **: vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ,tit curieux... mais vu les persos de la fic c pas très compliqué à deviner....

**Rating** : G

**Résumé **: James l'amoureux transit, Sirius le bourreau des coeurs, Remus le romantique, Les Maraudeurs ensembles. Leurs joies, leurs peines, leur vie avant que tout ne change ...

**Note** : Oui, je sais, je sais … J'ai été très lente sur ce coup là. Je m'en excuse platement… vraiment désolé …(m'enfin apparemment y en a pas bcp qui lisent…)Cela dit, j'ai une excuse, mon conseil de classe approche dangereusement et ces 15 derniers jours mes sadiques de profs nous ont achevé avec des tonnes d'interros et de devoirs en tout genre, de puis j'ai commencé mes heures de conduite alors je n'ai pas eu de temps pour les fics mais maintenant ça va un peu mieux, j'ai plus de temps, bien que je ne vous garantie aucunes dates pour le chapitre 4…Si je dis avant noël je pense que c'est assez prudent, ça laisse assez de marge…mdr..

* * *

**3**

**BEAUTIFUL **

Le lendemain, Lily, Anna et Venus se rendirent à contre coeur dans les cachots, là où avait lieu les cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentard, au plus grand malheur des trois Gryffondor. Les Serpentard étaient tous des sangs purs et ils haïssaient les Moldus ainsi que les sorciers nés de parents moldus, ce qui était la principale raison pour laquelle Anna et Lily les méprisaient autant.

« Asseyez vous » Siffla le Professeur Lestrange entre ses dents.

Il s'avérait que le Maître des Potions était le directeur de la maison des Serpentard, et par conséquent il était le Professeur le moins apprécié des étudiants. Il était grand, vieux, et possédait de longs cheveux noirs mal peignés et parsemés de cheveux gris, il avait des yeux sombres qui brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise quand il regardait les élèves.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Lupin ? » Aboya t-il.

« Il est malade. » Répondit Sirius, une expression de défi sur le visage « Il a la grippe »

Plus que n'importe qui, il détestait le Professeur Lestrange parce qu'il était un sang pur et comme la plupart d'entre eux il détestait les moldus et les sorciers nés de parents moldus, de plus, Sirius le soupçonnait fortement d'être un Mangemort, l'un des partisans de Voldemort. Mais Linus Lestrange n'avait jamais été accusé et Sirius supposait que si Dumbeldore le gardait à Poudlard c'était parce qu'il était sur qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort.

Cependant, le fils de Lestrange, Rodolphus, qui avait reçu son diplôme deux ans auparavant, était le petit ami de Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix était la cousine de Sirius mais aussi l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus. Elle était en même année que lui, à Serpentard, bien sur. Bien que, malheureusement, elle lui ressemblait un peu physiquement ce n'était pas du tout le cas moralement : elle était folle et méchante, toujours ravie d'avoir une occasion d'insulter un enfant de moldus à Poudlard. Si elle n'était pas déjà un Mangemort Sirius était sur qu'elle allait le devenir bientôt.

James et lui avaient déjà parlé à Dumbeldore l'année précédente à propos de leurs doutes sur Linus Lestrange mais il leur avait dit que le Professeur Lestrange n'était pas responsable des activités et des erreurs de son fils et qu'à l'évidence il n'était pas un Mangemort mais cela n'empêcha pas Sirius et James de détester et de se méfier de leur Professeur.

« Encore ? » Dit le Professeur, d'une voix qui était tout sauf compatissante. « En tout cas, aujourd'hui nous allons préparer la potion de Ratatinage. J'espère que vous avez remarquez que nous l'avons déjà préparé pendant votre troisième année. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous vous rappeliez les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire cette potion. Vous les trouverez ici. » Finit-il en désignant une grande boite posée sur la table.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau avec un sourire sadique au visage alors que tous les élèves le regardaient, incrédule, la bouche grande ouverte.

Tous les élèves à part Lily Evans : elle était la seule qui semblait se rappeler le dosage exact des ingrédients de la potion qu'ils avaient étudiés deux ans auparavant.

« Remercions le ciel de t'avoir. » Murmura Anna.

« Ouais » Approuva Venus « Parfois je te suis reconnaissante de connaître tous les livres par cœur Lil' »

« Mlle. Evans, vous n'aiderez pas vos camarades de classe. » Dis Lestrange froidement. « C'est un travail individuel »

Venus grogna alors que Lily notait la liste des ingrédients pour sa meilleure amie.

« Nous allons prendre les ingrédients » Dirent Venus et Lily d'une même voix tout en se rendant à la table, regardant la liste puis prenant ce dont elles avaient besoin comme des racines et de la bave de crapaud.

« Eh, Anna… »

Anna sursauta et se retourna pour trouver James, Sirius et Peter qui la regardaient comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

James lui offrit son sourire le plus charmant « Est-ce que tu pourrais nous donner la liste, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle plissa légèrement des yeux et soupira. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, si Lily ne leur avait pas donné la liste des ingrédients, Venus et elle, n'auraient pas été capable de faire la potion, alors pourquoi ne pas les aider aussi ? Mais si Lily l'apprenait elle serait furieuse contre elle.

« D'accord, prenez le… » Elle roula des yeux et leur tendit le parchemin.

« Merci » Sirius soupira de soulagement, lui offrant un énorme sourire « Tu es un ange »

Elle se retourna, secouant la tête mais rougissant néanmoins. James lui repassa la liste qu'il venait de recopier juste avant que Lily et James ne reviennent. Parfait timing, pensa Anna, soulagée.

Pendant le reste du cours, ils mirent tout un tas de choses dans leurs chaudrons fumants ; la plupart des élèves le faisaient au hasard. Les seuls qui savaient ce qu'ils faisaient étaient le groupe de Lily et celui de James, en plus des Serpentard. En effet Lestrange leur avait fait quelques « suggestions » tout en passant dans les rangs. A la fin du cours seulement trois groupes avaient réussis à faire leur potion correctement : Anna, Lily et Venus, Sirius, James et Peter, ainsi qu'un groupe de trois Serpentard. Il y avait Severus Rogue, Rufus McNair et Paulus Rosier, qui était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard.

Severus Rogue avait des cheveux noirs et gras qui tombaient devant ses petits yeux noirs. Il était le meilleur ennemi de Sirius et James qui étaient toujours près pour se moquer de lui, mais il s'avérait que Rogue était très bon en potion, ce qui était sûrement la seule chose pour laquelle il était doué.

Après une longue heure passée dans les cachots glacés, les élèves étaient heureux de remonter les escaliers et de retrouver la chaleur du château. James, Sirius et Peter partirent rapidement car ils voulaient aller voir Remus à l'infirmerie.

#O#O#O#O#O#

Lily, en se rendant à son cours d'Arithmancie (Venus et Anna, comme la plupart des élèves, avaient choisi d'étudier la Divination, mais Lily pensait que c'était une discipline très imprécise et beaucoup moins intéressante que l'Arithmancie), passa par le couloir où se situait l'infirmerie. Elle fronça des sourcils quand elle vit James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow en sortir en fermant la porte derrière eux avant de s'éloigner. Puis elle se rappela qu'ils avaient dit en cours de Potions que Remus était malade et qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Elle décida de s'y arrêter quelques minutes puisque son cours d'Arithmancie ne commençait que dix minutes plus tard. De plus, elle devait parler à Remus. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea en silence vers le seul lit qui était occupé, soulagée que Madame Pomfresh ne soit pas là.

« Bonjour » Dit-elle doucement, en s'asseyant sur la chaise à coté du lit.

Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux fatigués, comme si ce simple mouvement lui faisait mal, il avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais.

« Lily » Répondit-il, sa voix étant à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais. » Répondit Lily. « Potter et Black ont dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie à cause d'une mauvaise grippe. J'ai de la chance que Mme Pomfresh ne soit pas là. Elle serait furieuse contre moi »

Remus acquiesça et força un petit sourire à apparaître sur son visage pale. Mme. Pomfresh, l'infirmière, n'acceptait pas de visiteurs quand ses patients devaient se reposer.

« Mais, Remus, » Lily commença, plus prudemment « Tu n'as pas la grippe, n'est ce pas ? »

A présent, les yeux de Remus trahissait sa peur et sa défiance face à ce que venait de dire Lily. Etait-ce possible ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir…

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement de nervosité.

« C'est juste que ce soir c'est la pleine lune, et j'ai remarqué depuis quelques mois que tu étais toujours absent ou malade juste avant et après les pleines lunes. Tout a un sens maintenant. »

Il regarda ailleurs, retenant sa respiration. Il avait toujours eu peur de la réaction des autres par rapport à son secret, c'était pourquoi ses parents, Dumbeldore, Sirius, James et Peter étaient les seuls qui savaient qu'il était un loup-garou. Et maintenant il y avait aussi Lily.

« Tu sais, je suis même surpris que tu ne l'ais pas trouvé plus tôt. » Murmura Remus.

Il refusait toujours de la regarder, effrayé à l'idée de voir du dégoût sur son visage et de la peur dans ses yeux. Mais quand elle tourna gentiment son menton vers la droite, le forçant à la regarder, il réalisa qu'en fait elle le regardait de la même façon que d'habitude : amicale et gentille.

« Je m'en fiche » Murmura t-elle « Tu es toujours le même Remus Lupin que je connais, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi »

Il soupira de soulagement, elle avait aussi bien réagit que James, Sirius et Peter quelques années auparavant. Elle comprit la supplication sourde dans ses yeux.

« Je ne le dirai à personne. » Elle prit sa main et la serra gentiment. « Tu as ma parole. »

« Merci »

Pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que Lily relâche la prise sur sa main.

« J'ai vu Potter, Black et Pettigrow sortir d'ici juste avant. » Dit elle, sa voix se faisant un peu plus dure.

« Oui, ils viennent toujours me voir. Tu sais, Lily, tu peux reprocher beaucoup de choses à James » Répondit Remus, ses yeux pétillants soudainement « Mais c'est un ami fidèle, et quand il a apprit pour ma…condition il a été loin de me rejeter. C'est quelqu'un de bien au fond. »

« Oui, au fond, peut-être » Dit-elle en souriant. « Je suppose que tu as raison. De toute façon je dois y aller maintenant ou je vais être en retard en cours. Rétabli toi vite parce qu'un préfet ne suffira pas à arrêter Black et Potter. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'elle se levait et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme si j'avais la moindre petite influence sur eux. »

#O#O#O#O#O#

Après son cours d'Arithmancie, alors qu'elle marchait dans un couloir du deuxième étage Lily rencontra un groupe de Serpentards. Les seuls qu'elle connaissait étaient Bellatrix Black, son amie Pandora McNair et son frère Rufus McNair. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom des autres (il y avait une fille et deux garçons), mais elle savait qu'ils étaient à Serpentard car ils aimaient se moquer d'elle.

« Oh, regardez qui est là, » Dit Bellatrix gaiement. « La sale petit Sang-de-Bourbe »

Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, ils l'avaient encerclé, leurs visages moqueurs illuminés par le plaisir de pouvoir l'insulter.

« _Rictusempra_ ! » Cria Rufus, en pointant sa baguette sur Lily.

Soudainement, Lily fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable si bien qu'elle tomba sur le sol. Quand elle finit par arrêter de rire, elle leva les yeux vers eux, le regard noir.

« Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, » Dit-elle d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter leurs rires. Elle leva sa baguette dans une tentative désespérée pour se défendre « _Impedi._.. »

« _Locomotor_ _Motris_ ! » L'interrompit Bellatrix, et un jet de lumière pourpre sortit de sa baguette, les jambes de Lily étaient à présent aussi molles que du coton si bien qu'elle ne tenait plus debout.

« Six contre un, vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu déloyal ? » Dit Lily, refoulant ses larmes. « Ou alors, peut-être que vous avez trop peur de vous battre… »

« Tais toi, espèce de dégoûtante et stupide Sang-de-Bourbe, » Un des garçons la coupa furieusement. « Tu as seulement ce que tu mérites, des Moldus comme toi ne devraient pas être accepté à Poudlard. »

Lily sentaient les larmes monter dans ses yeux alors qu'ils se moquaient d'elle, même si elle savait qu'il ne l'attaquait que parce qu'elle n'était pas une Sang-Pure et pas parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était vraiment répugnante et stupide mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessée par leurs railleries. _Et si ils avaient raison ? Non, Lily, ils n'ont pas raison,_ se dit-elle. _Ne les laisse pas t'avoir_.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher et elle était furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir peur d'eux. Elle savait qu'ils étaient capables de tout. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa famille : ces jours-ci de plus en plus de Moldus étaient tués par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Rufus McNair lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes et elle était trop meurtrie et choquée pour faire quelque chose. L'écho de leurs rires raisonna longtemps après qu'ils furent partis, laissant Lily allongée seule sur le sol, blessée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

« _Finite_ _Incantatem_. » Murmura t-elle finalement, pointant sa baguette sur elle-même afin de libérer ses jambes du sort.

Elle se leva en grimaçant parce que ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal, et doucement elle descendit les escaliers. Quand elle atteignit le premier étage, elle entendit des voix familières. Elle ne voulait voir personne mais elle devait passer par ce couloir pour sortir, là où elle pourrait être seule.

« Tu vas le regretter, Servillus » Grogna James Potter. « _Rictus_.. »

« Arrêtez !!! » Cria Lily, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

Elle était dans le couloir de la classe de Divination, c'est pourquoi James, Sirius, Peter, Anna, Venus et Rogue étaient ici. James avait sa baguette pointée sur Rogue, Sirius était à côté de James et les autres derrière lui. Lily était furieuse, elle n'allait pas laisser James jeter un sort à Rogue sans aucune raison comme les Serpentard l'avaient fait sur elle, même si Rogue était un Serpentard. Personne ne méritait ça.

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » Cria Lily en se rapprochant.

Ils eurent tous le souffle coupé, Lily n'enlevait jamais plus de dix points à Gryffondor.

« Mais Lily, » Protesta Venus « Rogue a provoqué James ! Il l'a insulté, Anna et moi pouvons te jurer que cette fois il… »

« Je m'en fiche ! » Hurla Lily « Je peux enlever milles point à Gryffondor et deux milles à Serpentard, si vous pensez que c'est plus juste ! Je n'en ai simplement rien à faire ! »

« Lily ? » Venus la regarda avec de gros yeux « Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Ce fut seulement quand Venus fit cette remarque que Lily réalisa que des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains et courut, courut et s'arrêta seulement quand elle atteignit le parc. Elle marcha rapidement dans le froid et venteux matin d'hiver, puis elle s'assit en dessous d'un arbre et pleura librement, se sentant plus stupide que jamais. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas défendue ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle voulait devenir Auror, les avaient-elle laissés lui jeter des sorts ? _Je suis une idiote,_ se dit-elle. _Incapable de se défendre._

Elle entendit bientôt des pas rapides se rapprocher et Anna et Venus s'assirent de chaque côté d'elle. Lily essaya d'essuyer les larmes de ses joues mais c'était trop tard, ses meilleures amies la regardaient avec une inquiétude grandissante.

« Allez, Lil, » Dit doucement Anna « Dis nous »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, se sentant de plus en plus mal, surtout quant elle mentionna le moment où elle était si effrayée qu'elle n'avait plus bougé.

« Et ils m'ont dit que j'étais juste une stupide et répugnante Sang-de-Bourbe, » Dit Lily en pleurant. « Mais ils ont peut-être raison, peut-être… »

« Lily ! » Protesta Venus « Je ne veux plus que tu écoutes ce que disent ces connards. Tu es la plus belle et intelligente fille que je connaisse. »

« Elle a raison, » Dit Anna gentiment « Et on le pense vraiment. »

Le visage de Lily forma un sourire incertain alors que ses amies la prenaient dans leurs bras. Quand elle se recula, elle les regarda toutes les deux et soupira. Elle se sentait non seulement légèrement mieux, mais aussi reconnaissante envers ses amies d'être là avec elle d'essayer de lui remonter le moral, même si elle se sentait si triste que ce n'était pas assez.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous deux. » Murmura Lily.

_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words won't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today..._

(Beautiful, by Christina Aguilera)

* * *

**R.A.R** : (y en a que une, c'est pitoyable n'est ce pas ? m'enfin, c'est mieux que zéro et je remercie donc beaucoup Watterlily pour sa review)

**Watterlily** : Tout d'abord, désolé pour l'attente, promis ze le refais plus…quoique…lol. Moi aussi je veux bien consoler le petit James si Lily le jette… et Sirius aussi quand il ira pas bien, et Remus aussi,pourquoi pas ? On est très généreuse… mdr

Bon, dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas de disputes entre Venus et Sirius, il est même très sérieux ce chapitre mais t'inquiète dans le prochain les Maraudeurs vont reprendre du service et les pauvres filles vont vraiment en pâtir... eheh ,ça va être drôle. J'espère que tu continue à suivre cette fic malgré ma lenteur… j'attends ta tit review ! Bises, à bientôt…


End file.
